The present invention relates generally to a parachute deployment system, and more particularly to a deployment system having an internal rip cord pin and an assisting means such as a pilot bag or the like.
Parachute deployment systems are commonly known and used in the art. A conventional system includes a pack which is harnessed to a jumper's body and contains a main chute. Deployment systems typically use a pilot chute which is physically or mechanically pulled away from the jumper's body and allowed to drag in the air stream during free fall. As the pilot chute is deployed, a bridle connected thereto is pulled away from the pack to release an external rip cord pin in communication therewith. Thus, the pilot chute and bridle are used to open the pack and draw the main chute therefrom.
Known parachutes deployment systems have many disadvantages. The main chute is not released from the pack unless the pilot chute is properly deployed. Further, the external rip cord pin can prematurely dislodge which causes the main chute to release before the pilot chute, thereby creating a "horseshoe" malfunction.
Because known parachute deployment systems rely upon a deployed pilot chute for opening the pack and releasing the parachute, it is desirable to have a deployment system in which the Jumper physically opens the pack and pulls the assisting means and parachute into the air stream. For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a simple, economical and effective parachute deployment system in which the Jumper opens the pack and pulls the assisting means and parachute therefrom; however, until now,no such system has been developed.